star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg
Cyborgs were a living, organic beings with mechanical prostheses on certain parts of its body. Cybernetic technology was used to help repair a body or sustain a life in varying degrees. Cyborgs were also referred to creatures that were "half-organic and half-droid". They were generally regarded as "soulless abominations". Cyberneticists were responsible for developing and creating cybernetic components. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir'' * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'' Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''A New Dawn'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 5 *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 10: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars Trilogy Arcade'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *[[Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] / Novel / Junior Novelization / Radio *''Return of the Jedi'' Mighty Chronicles *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * * *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Love Is a Warm Blaster'' *''Star Wars: Union'' * * *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' Sources *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The Hunt Within: Valance's Tale'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' Category:Cyborgs